Aliens in the Backyard
Plot Quotes Koriand'r: Greetings, friend! I am Koriand'r of Tamaran! I embrace you! ---- Deadpool: Heeeey, Rossy! I was wonderin' when you were gonna call! Thunderbolt Ross: Focus, Wilson. We've got a job for you. Deadpool: Sweeeeeet! What's the author got lined up, this time? ---- Thunderbolt Ross: Heaven help us, but we've contracted a pack of lunatics. ---- Cyborg: What do you want, Deadpool? Deadpool: Oh, not much: a new bouncy-castle, one or two nacho-cheese chili chimichangas – you know, the usual. But right now, I'll settle for Scale-ass and Hooves, there; fork 'em over so I can go home. ---- Deadpool: Aw, ain't you cute, Pigtails! Word of advice, though: never yell at a masked guy with guns and a sword, especially if he's nuttier than a squirrel's breakfast buffet-table. ---- Deadpool: Okay, Author, how long are you gonna keep this nick-of-time schtick going? Does Darko and his fire-planet have to show up for you to start mixing shit up? Julie Power: What? What are you talking about, you psycho? Deadpool: Crap. Spoilers. F-Forget I said anything! ---- Superman: And you are..? Major Force: A real hero, you smarmy punk! ---- Superman: And what exactly is your problem with me, pal? Major Force: Letting an alien dictator loose? Dereliction of duty? Costing this country a decisive tactical advantage with that space-weapon? Take your pick! ---- Flash: Word of advice: never assume Wade Wilson won't shoot at civilians. ---- Jack Power: Alex, don't you even watch spy movies? This is right at the part where the bad-guys drag the hero and sidekicks out of prison, rattle off their evil plan, and then show them exactly how they're gonna do the hero in! Julie Power: (sarcastically) Then you've got nothing to worry about, Jack. ---- Aelfyre Whitemane: What? You…you apprehended the children? Why? They did you no harm! Deadpool: Eh. The author decided to revamp part of the classic storyline on how those kids get involved. Aelfyre Whitemane: What does that mean? Major Force: Damned if I know, Hooves. ---- Hawkeye: Wilson's crackpot ideas aside, Zmeck, we're not supposed to be blackmailing U.S. citizens with their kids. Isn't the idea of this whole organization about protecting this country from alien hostiles? Major Force: Yeah, Barton…and we can't do it if we have to deal with bleeding-hearts not willing to man up and do their duty! ---- Spider-Man: Can we get moving, now? Because if anybody's watched sci-fi movies, the odds of getting jumped by aliens goes up exponentially the longer the heroes are alone in corridors like these! ---- Deadpool: SLADE WILSON! OH MY GOD! Author, dude, I take back EVERY bad thing I said about you between scenes! You brought in DEATHSTROKE! I LOVE YOU, MAN! ---- Deathstroke: Do we have a problem here, junior? Deadpool: No, SIR! I am ON your frequency! Dude, you even got the Ron Perlman voice! THANK YOU! Continuity *First appearances of the Power Pack, Starfire, Major Force, Hawkeye, Deadshot, and Deathstroke. *Cyclops's statement about Deadpool having "walked away from Wonder Woman punching him out." is a reference to the mercenary's beating from Wonder Woman in "Best of Enemies". Category:The Last Son, Book Four: Destinies Chapters Category:Article stubs